Problem: Solve for $t$. $16-2t=t+9+4t$ $t=$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ t $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 16-2t&=t+9+4t\\\\ 16-2t&=5t+9&&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 16-2t {-5t} &= 5t+9{-5t} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5t from each side.}}\\\\ -7t+16&=9 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -7t+16{-16} &= 9{-16} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 16 from each side.}}\\\\ -7t &=-7 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-7t}{{-7}} &= \dfrac{-7}{{-7}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -7.}}\\\\ t &= {1} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ t= { 1 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]